Assassin
by rachitgb
Summary: A kidnapped boy and raised as assassin returns back to his family but on the way he gets to know that world leaders are after is little brother. Now how will this assassin save his family and also manage his school. Naruto x fairytail x one piece crossover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Freedom

"We got new 'recruits' uno-sama" said a soldier in all black uniform standing in front kazama uno, an old man of about 60's years old with some wrinkles and white long hair with some black streaks at the back side. He was wearing a black business suit without a tie and smoking a cigar

Kazama uno was leader of unoboros private army organisation. This organisation is well known and feared in southern continent. Although southern continent is pretty small but it is continent nevertheless. This organisation is known for kidnapping children and make soldiers out of them and if any children are outstanding they are trained into assassin. Assassin is a rank, which takes only assassination and sabotage missions and usually sent on solo missions and has higher rank within organisation. Training of assassin is too vigorous and inhumanly that's why even less than handful of nominated are able survive the training and become assassins

Kazama uno was in centre of this. He himself had no whatsoever experience in soldier life style and warfare. He is business man and only care about making money out of by the talents and blood of his 'employees'

After the World War 2 the organisation boon as Uno gave MIA soldiers a place to live and re grow as Uno shifted his organisation to southern continent because over here it is under world government who rule ¾ of the entire world as well as it is quite backward in warfare and here people hardly can use chakra or haki or devil fruits power or magic. As a business man he was already making tons of profits out of his army so he didn't wanted to waste his money on useless research and development.

"Good" replied uno in interested voice

"What is their age range?" asked uno

"From 1 week to 2 years old uno-sama" replied soldier in monotone. Uno nodded at this and he was about to dismiss the solider

"Uno-sama we have son of Namikaze D Minato the yellow flash who was just born week ago they name named him Namikaze D Jin" said the same soldier and this caught kazama Uno's full attention

"I see...with blood of that devil soldier of the konoha our organisation will be unstoppable and with luck we can have some who can tap into chakra. Scarecrow order all the assassins we have to personally train that boy and as well as pass the order to give that boy as much time needed for his training. I want him to learn how to fire a handgun before even he can walk. Use any technology you want. I want that boy to be most skilled and dangerous assassin...or you can say my perfect weapon by the age of twelve...is that clear?" ordered uno and soldier get in attention position and saluted

"Yes sir!" said the scarecrow he left the office. When kazama was left alone in his thoughts

"Perfect... with that boy I can finally reach where I deserved. Namikaze D Jin or I would say spirit assassin" said kazama laughing amusingly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16 years later

Two soldiers wearing an animal masks were standing at gates of facility of unoboros organisation. Facility was big as there are 17 very big bunkers and a big airstrip at the behind of the facility. None of soldiers at gates realised that one of them was being targeted by a laser. Not a moment later a bullet went through the head of first soldier. Second soldier started pointing his gun is every direction searching for ambusher

"Enemy sniper!" shouted that soldier but not moment later he was dropped dead by the sniper. Soldiers outside the bunker got alert by the shout of that solider and started searching for sniper. It was harder now as the sniper had switched off his lesser sight and was using silencer, he was picking his target one by one from the vintage point

Some of the soldier raised the alert and many uno soldiers came out looking for sniper

"There he is" shouted of the soldier and started shooting at watch tower where the sniper has taken the point. Every soldier took cover and those could find cover become dead body next moment.

Soldier started shooting at the tower to take down the shooter. That sniper threw a smoke bomb and left his position

He ran behind a cover near the bunker 76. He took out a remote control

"This is for freedom" said the assassin to himself and he pressed the red button on remote control. Not moment later ¾ facility burst into flames as c4 were placed within it explode. That created ruckus and panic among the uno soldiers. He started shooting with his m5 automatic and customized rifle and started talking out his enemies. No shots of his were missed; with his every shot each soldier gets killed.

"He is a fucking ghost!" shouted one soldier from a cover trying to shoot that enemy

"He is fighting like captain spirit...each shot kill" said another soldier that brought chills to their spine of three soldiers who were in cover together. Although they are trained to be emotionless but to face someone as calibres as their captain Spirit made them feel one emotion...fear

"Shut up don't talk nonsense...captain will be here soon to take him down hims..." he cutoff as a knife flew by and impaled into the soldier head who he was talking to. He identify the knife as it had Spirit insignia on it by that his eyes widen

"Shit enemy his cap.." before he finished knife exploded due having a small explosive attach to it. Uno soldier were in state of panic as they were being killed like mosquito and the assassin couldn't be found. They were shooting in every direction but no of their bullets were able to hit him

"we need back up" shouted one of the and more soldiers coming out for from bunker but this time three t-850 tanks and 2 black hawks chopper also joined the battle

"Don't take me for a fool boys and girls" said the assassin and pushed the red button on remote control he had. Within and second two tanks were blast in flames and third tanks had black smoke coming out.

"Shit he already rigged our tanks...be careful" shouted a soldier

"Found the target...FIRE!" shouted tank commander. And tank shoot at the bunker where the assassin was. But unknown to them he was already on move and changed his position

't-850 takes 10 seconds to reload...too slow' thought assassin and he threw a knife with unnatural precision and accuracy as it went inside the barrel

"Reloading" said the soldier and open the chamber to put new cannon, but his eyes widen when he saw a knife with red light blinking at the handle inside the barrel

"What th.." he of cut of that knife blast destroying the tank from inside.

In sky the chopper found the assassin from their search lights and started shoot from their attached min gun ' big daddy'

Assassin shot down the lights from another position when chopper were busy shooting a decoy he placed earlier.

"Damn he took out our lights...using night vision" said the pilote

Before he started the night vision suddenly pilot a heard a 'tunk' sound from his chopper fan. And next moment he saw second chopper blew up

"How did he do that?" shouted the pilot.

"He threw a grenade on our chopper's fan which deflected it to hawk2" said co-pilot. Then pilot saw another grenade coming at them. He turned the chopper to the right. Then a shot fired which deflected the grenade blowing up them too

"What hell is he?!" shouted one of the soldier but next moment he was shot down

"To bunker and protect uno-sama" shouted a soldier and all the remaining soldiers ran to the main bunker which was marked as 00

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the bunker

Four soldiers entered the main office at which kazama uno was hidden behind the desk. He got up and saw his bodyguards entered

"Is assassin is dead?" asked kazama worriedly

"No sir but we here to take you out" said the soldier

"Where is Spirit?" asked kazama angrily

"We couldn't find him sir" said the soldier. Kazama eye widen at this, a sudden thought came into his mind

'Could this assassin be the Spirit...!' thought kazama worriedly. Now he understood why there is sudden attack on him and why there is only one person rather than an army to take his army out. His private army is one of the most effective and powerful. It would be impossible to take his army out head one by single person except one...'SPIRIT ASSASSIN'

"Get me out of here... you were the ones who trained Spirit..you can kill him too" said kazama. All the soldier eyes widen and there sweat bread on their forehead

'He has surpassed everyone long time ago...now he is the one who mark the limits now' thought a soldier. Suddenly they started hearing screams and gunfire. When Kazama looked at tv for camera footage he nearly crapped his pants. He saw Spirit taking down atleast 15 soldiers with just a knife. His close counter combats moves were beyond natural. That moment kazama uno saw his death when Spirit looked at camera before shooting it down

"Take me out of here" ordered kazama and his soldier stood around him making a protective circle. A soldier tried to open the door, the door blast throw everyone back but killing two soldiers who were near the door. Then two shots were fired behind the burning door frame killing two more soldiers who were in the office.

Kazama got up slowly and painfully, he put his hand on his ears due to ' beeeeppp' sound in his ear by the sudden blast. He looked up to see the visage turned into a teenager boy wearing a bandana over his head and a mask on his face. Only his violet eyes were visible, he was wearing black cargo pants and high combat boots with a black sweater and over the sweater was armour on which it had dragon insignia. He was walking towards kazama with a .32 calibre six round chamber, long nuzzle red magnum revolver in his right hand. On his back were his automatic rifle and his .64 calibre semi-automatic sniper rifle.

"S-Spirit?" asked kazama fearfully.

"Spirit assassin is dead kazama...my name is Namikaze D. RyuJin" said Jin pointing his gun towards kazama

"How-w did you know?" asked kazama surprised as well as fearfully

"You will never know" said Jin and he shot all six rounds in the head of kazama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin took off his mask, he had oval face like Minato and on his each cheek there were six whiskers marks on them, and he started checking the office for anything useful for him. Then suddenly he heard helicopters sound coming from outside. After picking up some files and hard drives he walked out the bunker.

He saw three helicopters landing far from him. After the helicopters landed a group of people wearing green hooded cloaks got down and flank jackets carrying AK74 and some were carrying RPG on their back and holding MP5 sub machine guns. And next moment it was started to rain with thunder claps and lighting

"Why did you started raining old man?...I am soaked and you are destroying my reward from Kazama" said Jin walking towards group of men and women who gotten down from helicopters and among them one who step forward was Monkey D Dragon, he was big man with 24 hours scowl on his face and one his left side of face a tattoo like some kind of tribe

"Still learned no respect I see... Guess I have to teach you how to give respect again Jin" said dragon, Jin chuckled

"Well I respected Kazama ...and I killed him dattebane" said Jin with casually Dragon just gave a cocky smile

"Even you took down small time army Jin...but you are hundred year early to kill someone like me and don't forget for the last two years I personally trained you so I know everything about you" said dragon, Jin chuckled and hugged his teacher

"I know sensei I was just kidding anyways thanks for taking down those assassins for me...I would have done it myself but it would have given time to kazama to escape" said Jin, Dragon just chuckled and nodded

"Did you found out my parents?" asked Jin, then big head man wearing makeup and dress like drag queen came

"Ohh no Jin-boy we haven't found your parents...or we have! Yeeehaw!" shouted the man and make a funny rockstar pose

"Hahaha...Ivan-sama is so funny" said some people behind them, Jin sweat drop at this then signed

"I'll take it yes I guess Ivan-chan" said Jin and Ivan came near Jin sticking his body in provocative way which was funny looking

"Always a smart and charmer cherry-boy" said Ivan and Jin just chuckled

"So..Sensei where are they?" asked Jin

"They are in Mongolia city in Fiore kingdom" said Dragon and Jin looked confused

"I heard my father and mother were ninjas so they must be in Elementals kingdoms and myself was kidnapped from Konoha a city in that kingdom...right dattebane?" asked Jin getting confuse on new piece of information

"Yes most ninjas live in Elemental kingdoms but World government has taken over almost all Kingdoms due to that ninjas spread over different places, it was consequences of war of best 20 years ago and kyubi attack on fire kingdom 13 years ago" said Dragon, Jin nodded at this

"That means many ninjas have spread all over world?" asked Jin this time, this time Ivankrov replied

"Not only ninjas cherry- boy~: but mages as well as gangster and pirates all spread over the world and the yonkos have been changed, pirate name Blackbeard become a yonko after the death of Portogus d Ace and Whitebeard as well as Kidd alliance have defeated Red hair Shanks with help of Blackbeard and due to that marines also become quite headache too" said Ivan first time seriously. Jin put his hand back of head and looked uninterested

"Well I don't care about mages or pirates or gangsters or marines or ninjas or soldiers... I just want to go home dattebane" said Jin

"Very well Jin...but remember doors of revolutionaries will be always open for you and I have some contacts in Mongolia too so if anything happened send us a message" said Dragon and Jin nodded

"Will do...thanks oldman" said Jin and hugged his sensei for bit, after that Dragon ordered his troops to release the children and find anything important

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze D Kushina, woman in mid 30's but look like in 20's with fair skin and long red hairs and violet eyes, she has round face and wearing normal shirt and pants with a green apron over it because she was cooki dinner for her family.

On dining table was her husband Namikaze D Minato a ex-ninja of konoha like her, he has spiky blond hairs with two long bangs on either side of his face, blue eyes as well as oval face and tan skin tone, he was just reading a book while waiting for dinner.

On his right was sitting her second born son Namikaze D. Naruto and current jinchuriki of the nine tail fox( **thats the story for another time)** he look like his father with blond hairs and blue eyes but he had her mother face with six whiskers marks on his face. He was texting with his friend on the phone while waiting for the dinner to be served.

Next to him was toad sage Namikaze D Jiraiya who was in late 40's, another ex-konoha ninja and hailed as senin during his time, he has long white hair spiky hairs and wearing Hawaii shirt with brown pants and his face there was two red lines from his both eyes, he was father of Minato Namikaze and Kushina's father-in-law. He was going through his notes for his new icha icha book much to his wife disappointed. His beautiful is ok with it as long as he don't share their bedroom secrets through books

Jiraiya's wife who was helping Kushina in kitchen was Namikaze D Tsunade, woman who was in late 40s like her husband has fair skin, round face with brown eyes and blond hairs tide in low pig tail and with very big cleavage, was happily helping her daughter in law in making dinner for their big family as well as another type of family, Shanks who was little brother of Kushina.

Shanks was in early 30's lean built with medium red hairs and black eyes with three scratch marks over his left eye wearing a white shirt and black formal pants, his left hand was robotic arm due to as he lost is arm in his battle. He would of died but he was saved by Minato who he was able to come just in time but the battle was lost. As loss of his many crewmates he gave up life of being of pirates now he work with Minato in a job

And last person of family was Namikaze D Mito, two years old toddler who look exactly like Kushina but have her father blue eyes and six whisker marks, three on her each side on cheeks like her siblings. She was playing with her toys on the floor.

"So Naruto I heard from Luffy that you made a new friend?" asked shanks

"Yeah Uncle Shanks...Natsu Dragneel, he is adopted son of Gildarts Clive yours and dad colleague dattebayo" said Naruto while texting on the phone

"Still stuck this annoying verbal tic" mocked Shanks, Naruto glared at his uncle

"Its not annoying is just a habit" shouted Naruto, Jiraiya glared at Naruto

"Don't be loud you damn brat...I am reviewing some important work" shouted Jiraiya

"Thats not important work ero-jichan...you will write a another smut with this" said Naruto in irritated

"That smut is a kind of art you brat by which our family earn" said Jiraiya proudly

"That's not how we earn, dad work in company, and Mom has her own 4 ramen cafes and baachan have her own hospital and you old timer wasted your old life making imaginary sex scene for people who don't even read this ttebayo" said Naruto, Jiraiya looked fumed at this

"Acutely Naruto all over Fiore 74% of population is fan of icha icha books that Jiraiya jiji writes" said Shanks and Naruto face faulted on the floor, Jiraiya was laughing hard at his grandson expense. Suddenly Kushina entered with a cake and behind her was Tsunade holding trey of food to serve dinner. Mito got excitedly

"CKE!" squeal little princess of the house

" Cake? Why?" Jiraiya asked confused

"Did you forget? Today is Jin- birthday" replied Minato keep his book down, Jiraiya had realising face expression with silent 'ohh' coming out his O shape mouth. It was not a surprise that Namikaze D family always celebrate their missing family member birthday every year

"I have a good feeling that on this birthday my baby will come back dattebane" said Kushina in hopeful way

"We hope so too Kushina...we will find him soon" said Tsunade

"No mom...I have a feeling that he would have come long ago but he stayed back for some reason" said Kushina, everyone looked sadly at her. She has so much faith in her boy that she is damn sure that Jin is alive and come back sooner. Minato got up and put a hand on Kushina's shoulder

"Make a wish Kushina-chan" said Minato softly to her, Kushina nodded sadly

"For last 16 years my wish is to bring my baby boy back who had birth today. Please Jin-kun come back home...I missing you and your family is waiting for you...Jin-kun no matter how far you are or what kind of person you have become I love you and always love you...my only wish is that my baby ...Jin-kun come back to me" said Kushina with tears in her eyes and blew the candle, everyone was sad and Kushina was crying like every year. She picked up the knife to cut the cake suddenly Minato phone rang a incoming message

Minato picked up the phone to see if message is from work. Kushina paused for her husband to finish reading the message. When Minato open the message first he froze for moment which surprise everyone

"Minato-kun what happen?"asked Kushina worriedly. But Minato didn't listen to her. He kept reading the message. After a minute his started to tear up from his eyes which everyone worried

"What happen Minato-kun? Why are you crying all of sudden?" asked Kushina coming towards him for comfort him. Minato looked at everyone then raised his phone to show everyone the message. That message was MMS of a boy's pic. Everyone looked surprised but when they saw boy more carefully they can see clearly that boy was like Minato in Kushina feature and he also have six whiskers marks like his siblings. Everyone realisation, Kushina put a hand on her mouth, fell down on floor sobbing

"Mina-kun..i.. mean?" asked Tsunade who was also verge of tears

"Thats right mom... My son Jin coming home" said Minato

 **Author notes:-**

 **Here it rewritten version of dragon assassin with new title and new things, my first try was eh... but now I hope I have done good job**

 **As it is crossover and AU story so there are no clans what so ever.**

 **How kushina and Shanks are brother and sister will be explained in later chapters**

 **About one piece changes**

 **I know Shanks is still a yonko and Kidd alliance is planning to him down in manga ( sorry for spoiler) and as much as I hate to accept Shanks will die or will be defeated atleast and in this story I have him defeated little early thats all. Its just sake of story so please don't hate for this lol**

 **Luffy will not be pirate or gangster or anything. Sabo will be there with him but Ace is dead and blackbeard taken over the yonko place of whitebeard. Luffy didn't become pirate because in this universe Luffy never met shanks in his childhood so he didn't got motivated but sabo and Ace wanted to be pirates but sabo become revolutionary and Ace was a pirate but they were all brothers.**

 **About fairy tail changes-:**

 **There are no guilds whatsoever and many things will be changed in future so foward to it**

 **About naruto changes**

 **My character is brother of Naruto so this already changes many things. There will be chakra but not ninja and about other thing when I mention them in story I will also explain reason behind it. And one more time there are no clans whatsoever but those clan members can use their jutuses due other reason which will be mention later in story**

 **Kyubi attack is different than manga which will be told in later chapters and also Kushina and minato survival too**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Review please**

 **Cya**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Homecoming

Two weeks later

It's been two weeks since Jin killed his boss Kazama Uno for the revolutionary Dragon and for his own freedom. But before he can go to home he was given one last mission for a kingdom call drum. His mission was assassinating the king Wapol, why? That Jin never asks before he was given a job to finish. Wapol fled his country when it was attack by pirate name Marshal D Teach AKA Blackbeard( now yonko), who was quite powerful for Warpol's army, so he fled from his kingdom making his country without a ruler. Apparently he came back and took over the country again by force. he crucify and left to starve three people of that kingdom who were his ex-army commander Dolton for going against his king, Dr. Kuhera as she refused to join his private doctor army and Tony Tony Chopper because they were considered traitor and were about to be executed but that was then his army has face Sprite assassin. Wapol played dirty as he tried to take a anyone of his enemy with him and chosen chopper who had dropped the his guard but that attack was met by his teacher Dr Kuhera

By seeing the death of his sensei Chopper lost it, and started his rampage in his village in his **monster point**. By this turn of event Jin quickly subdues Wapol first and then subdues Chopper by beating shit out him but fight was really tough for Jin as he can't kill Chopper and Chopper hit pretty bad in monster point

Due to the village destruction and injuring the citizen Chopper was exile from the kingdom even thou Dr Kuhera survived the attack but she couldn't do anything for her student. Jin invited him to stay in his home for start over. Chopper reluctantly accepted the offer and left the drum country

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jin walked out the airport door wearing large black t-shirt and blue jeans with converse shoes, he was carrying two bags on his both hands and Chopper was sitting on his shoulder who was wearing dark red bottoms and big pink cap from which both of his horns going through it and it has one big white cross

"Look there is the taxi" said Chopper pointing towards a taxi. Jin nodded and walked up to him

"Hello can you take me to this address?" asked Jin showing a slip of paper to the taxi driver. Taxi driver nodded and gesture them to sit. Jin put his bags in his trunk and sat back seat with Chopper next to him. After 30 minutes of drive Jin was in thought looking at pictures of his parents given by revolutionary officer, he was the who found out his parents and Chopper was admiring building and surrounding of the city as they drive by

"Cute pet you got there... son" said taxi driver. Chopper glared at the driver

"I not his pet stupid... I am a doctor" shouted chopper making driver lost control of his car in shock but he mange to control it. Jin looked indifferent by sudden lost control but Chopper's color was drain in fear

"Ah..haha sorry didn't expected a talking racoon" said the driver

"I am not a racoon! I am reindeer and drive carefully" shouted chopper comically,

"Sorry sorry little reindeer..." apologies the driver and Chopper went back to admiring the building outside, Jin chuckled

"He is not a reindeer too, he is my friend more like little brother" said Jin while patting top of the cap of chopper who was still looking out and squealing in excitement

"Oh I got it now...where are you guys coming from?" asked the driver.

"Draculous country southern continent" replied Jin kindly. But driver shocked by this as he knew about that country little bit

"YOU ARE FROM THAT COUNTRY!? HOW IN WORLD DID YOU ABLE TO GET OUT FROM THAT WARZONE CONTINENT?" asked the driver in shocked and curious voice, even by this Chopper got his attention as Jin never told him why he was in that hell in the first place

"Even it is under rule of world government but then also that continent was always on war with countries among themselves and the one who fuel the fire of war were private army contractors, and now they were killed by revolutionaries freeing people like us" said Jin, he didn't wanna tell about world government's involvement in these war as he doesn't know if the driver is supporter or neutral or hater WG. Because surprisingly no matter how much WG make them suffer they just endure it and are content but he doesn't care as long as his family is safe and this kingdom was removed itself from world government according to Monkey d dragon just like another kingdom; land of desert Alabasta.

"This country was also member of world government but Tomoe-sama removed Fiore from world government and makes it an independent kingdom" said the driver and Jin nodded at this

"It's a beautiful city Jin" said Chopper to his partner Jin who nodded in agreement

"Tell me more about this place...Mangolia" said Jin and driver started telling to Jin and Chopper about the city and kingdom

"After Crocus which is capital city of Fiore and where our king and princess live, Mongolia is second most advance City in Fiore. This city has lot of mages as well as that blue magic users too" said the driver. Chopper looked Jin in confusion

"Blue magic?" asked Chopper

"He must've meant chakra" replied Jin

"What's chakra?" asked Chopper again, he doesn't have any idea what this chakra thing is. During his time in Drum Island he was only involved in medical training only and increasing his devil fruit efficiency.

"It's like magic energy but also different than it. Unlike magic, chakra can be access by anyone with right amount of training and practice. But you know nobody can access to chakra as well as magic and devil fruit powers all together because their body won't be able hold the power of all 3 kinds and which can blast the body, which is why most people use either one of the power that I have mentioned earlier, and more experienced and stronger can use two types but I believe there is exceptions who can use all three types of power" said Jin. Both Chopper and driver raised their eyebrow at last part of the information

"Who are exceptions Jin?" asked Chopper

"I don't know Chopper but all I know that there is no perfect fact...there are always exceptions" said Jin. Chopper nodded at this, driver looked at rear view glass to see Jin face

"You know about this all lot kid" said driver. Jin just chuckled

"To escape from war torn continent, you have to learn things" said Jin and driver nodded

"So you can use any of these power, I know that your partner is using those weird power" said the driver

"Yeah...I ate devil fruit when I was a calf. The devil fruit I ate call human human no mi and by eating that I become human reindeer" said Chopper. Driver looked at rear view glass and saw Chopper in surprise

"Wow that means you become human from baby reindeer that means you have our all abilities?" asked driver

"Yup" replied with a cutely smiling

"You are pretty cute" said driver. Chopper started rubbing back of hat with blush on his face clearly embarrassed

"Your compliments doesn't flatter me you stupid, you stupid, you stupid" said Chopper clearly embarrassed, doing his silly dance on seat chanting 'you stupid'. Both Jin and driver chuckled at this. After a moment

"So you are also devil fruit user or magic or chakra?" Asked their driver

"Well technically neither but I have access to chakra but I can't manipulate it because I was busy mastering my Haki" said Jin

"Haki?" asked the driver

"Its type of ability or power like magic and chakra and it can be awakened as well as trained into. I won't go in detail about this but to mastering Haki is very difficult, myself have only master basics and I am training in my Haki since three ago. That's why Haki users are very very rare especially in this part of ocean" said Jin. Driver nodded and Chopper continues looking outside and Jin took out a photo and looking at it. Driver notice that

"Who is in that photo? If you don't mind me asking" asked Driver kindly

"My mother" said Jin. Driver smiled at this

"She is waiting for you at home?" asked driver. Jin looked at smiling face of Kushina in her picture

"Yeah...she had been waiting for me for a while now" said Jin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze D Tsunade was cooking lunch for her big family; she was getting help by her assistant Shizune as today she took a day off from her work, Shizune Kato is black hair brunette who was in late twenties, and she is an assistant as well as an apprentice of Tsunade. Since news came to Tsunade about Jin has been found and coming back, whole she along with household is excited as well as nervous at the same time. Her eldest grandson was stolen from them when he just a week old and to since that day Kushina was devastated. If not for birth of Naruto a year later, and Mito two years ago, Kushina would've been gone insane by now. Now after 16 years or to be precise almost 17 year of waiting that woman or whole family for that matter can finally catch a break and welcome the lost member of the Namikaze D family. Naruto was at the school; today Naruto has to go school as he needed to submit his English project. Mito was in nursery playing with her toys and waiting for lunch and Minato was at work. Jiraiya was in his study typing his book pages for his new icha icha book

Kushina finished preparing Jin's room for like 50th times this week and now she is standing in front of the door waiting for her baby to come back home. Since the mystery message came two weeks ago she has been restless for Jin. After the message she couldn't get to know when he will be coming back so that's why all she can do is to wait for him and that's what she has been doing for last two weeks. She always arranges and cleans his room and always end up making extra meals as she believed Jin will comeback at any moment. Today her mother-in-law also has taken time off from her work so she will wait for her son whole afternoon and mid evening like other days of last two weeks

But less she knows, it will be her last time she will be waiting for Jin to come back

1 hour later

Kushina sat on stairs that was infront of entry door of her house waiting for her son. She was browsing internet to pass the time on her Sony Xperia phone. It was nearly end of autumn so it was not too hot or too cold outside. After her 15 mins more of waiting she hears a car stopping infront of her lawn. She looked up and her breath caught her in her throat, she got up to see who were in that taxi. She saw a weird animal wearing a cap but she couldn't looked at the other passenger due to view blocked by its hat. When Chopper got down from the taxi, Kushina was surprise to see that a weird animal was a strange racoon with a blue nose and wearing a hat, behind him she saw a Jin getting down from the taxi as well. Her legs gave up by seeing her baby boy who was missing since he was a week old. He had her features with Minato's face structure.

When Jin saw his mother sitting on front entrance stairs, and when he saw her mother eyes fills with tears which show so much happiness and relief, he froze for the first time in his life, the simple two drops of water of relief and happiness from his mother's eyes made him feel like human again after a long time as his eyes also tear up. Chopper looked up to see his companion's eyes; he understood not to bother Jin right now

"You meet your mother, I'll get the bags" said chopper slowly. Jin snapped out from his shock and looked down to see Chopper understanding eyes and nodded at that. He may be like small kid but he understands which situations are crucial. You won't be a top notch doctor if you are not that smart.

Kushina got up when she saw Jin started coming towards her. She also started walking towards him. Chopper transforms into **heavy point** , much to surprise of taxi driver and Kushina as Chopper got big, bigger than Jin, than from being chibi, but Kushina chooses ignore it as she had idea how Chopper had done that. Chopper went back of the taxi to get bags from its trunk and started followed Jin

Jin and Kushina came close to face each other. Both staring in each other watery eyes, Kushina has missed a lot of her first born son, his first word, his first step,...his first smile at her She had so many questions in her mind like, where he was? who had taken him from her? What he had been doing until now? Why did he taken this long to comeback.

Jin after looking at her mother's face for what like forever only one thing came in his mind

"Sorry for make you wait this long...mom" said Jin choking in between in his sobs as he cried after a very long time. Kushina hugged him tightly without saying crying loudly on his shoulder. Chopper had also tears in his eyes by seeing reuniting of ex-Assassin and his mother.

"Its ok sweetie...welcome" said Kushina; from her voice anyone can say that Kushina is happiest today

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Here the second chapter, sorry for any grammatical mstakes**

 **see ya**


End file.
